Up Against a Dirty Wall
by jay64
Summary: This is a badboy!Kurt (sort of) and shy!Blaine alternative meeting ficlet inspired by Shwayze's song Get U Home.


One day during the summer this song came on and I thought of Klaine, as I often do, and so this was born. Tell me what you think!

Also, I have no idea what my next big project is going to be, so I'm looking for suggestions. I'm not promising anything, but if you have an idea message me on here or on tumblr (imfeelinghellagood) and I'll consider it!

* * *

Blaine wasn't a virgin. His senior year there was a transfer student, Andrew, and they'd dated for a few months. A couple times things got heated, and hands traveled south of the equator, but as good as it felt, Blaine couldn't help but think there must be something more. And he found that more in Him.

Blaine didn't even know his name but the lust he felt was beyond anything he'd ever experienced. His tight jeans, his ripped shirts (which exposed those long, lean arms), the pink streaks in his chestnut hair which was always styled up perfectly- it was as if the universe had created Blaine's perfect man. There was guilt too, because Blaine was objectifying this guy, but he just couldn't help it. And it's not like he didn't want to get to know the guy, he did, he was just scared. Blaine couldn't just go up and talk to the guy because he was bad at that kind of thing, and so there was only one thing to do.

Karaoke night at Scandals happened on the third Saturday of every month. It was late August and Blaine was leaving for New York in just under a week. He planned it that way so that if things went badly Blaine wouldn't have to deal with the aftermath. All day he was jittery and ended up getting to the club way too early. Two hours went by and Blaine was starting to get worried but as another drunken rendition of some Brittney Spears song began Blaine glanced toward the door and saw Him. Quickly he stood and went to the stage to sign up. There were two people in front of him so after jotting down his name he returned to his stool and the drink he'd been nursing for the past hour.

Instead of heading to the bar as he normally did, the man went directly into the throngs of dancing men. Perhaps this was one of his favorite songs. Blaine lost track of him in the crowd and when his turn was up he began to panic. If he couldn't find him, if he couldn't make it known this was for him, then it would all be for naught. He stalled at the machine even though he'd had planned for weeks what song he would sing when he finally saw him standing off to the left side of the makeshift stage. Sighing in relief, Blaine put the song on and closed his eyes.

* * *

He was pretty. Sure, there was too much product in his hair, and his clothing was a little preppy, but he was positively pretty. Before Kurt could think anything else the music began and the boy began to sing.

_He look like sex, drugs, rock and roll __  
When he move it on the dance floor __  
Stop, go, stop and go __  
Like a New York cab yo __  
Fast, slow, fast and slow __  
He drives me mad yo __  
Just like my nano __  
He shuffling, I'm lovin' it_

The song was raunchy and seemed altogether wrong coming out of the boy's mouth but the beat was infectious and his voice was stunning. The pronoun changes were lost on Kurt as he wasn't familiar with the song but the boy's not so subtle glances toward him were not.

_Take me in the bathroom __  
Take my clothes off __  
Make love to me up against a dirty wall __  
'Cause I can't wait to get you home (wait to get you home)_

By the time the chorus hit nobody in the club had any doubts who the song was for. The guy had moved to stand directly in front of Kurt and wouldn't take his eyes off him. Kurt continued to dance with the blond boy he had been but kept his eyes locked with the singer.

It wasn't unusual for guys to come on to him, especially when dressed as he did here, but never before had he been serenaded. It was actually interesting how much more attention Kurt got when he dressed in the badboy-esq style he was currently sporting. The dyed hair (temporary of course) and the torn up tank tops were a far cry from his normal style, but when he went out to clubs he liked to shake it up a bit (especially when he was in Ohio and didn't have Santana catcalling and making lewd remarks the entire night).

Kurt never let things go too far though. The look, it gave him confidence, the confidence to dance and flirt and kiss, but once a guy wanted to take it further all the anxieties came back. But maybe this time Kurt could actually let it go and enjoy himself.

_I'm thinking about touchin' it __  
Kissin' him in public __  
But baby got me fumblin', __  
Stumblin', and mumblin' __  
He got me wonderin', __  
If I should get his number then __  
I just looked at him instead (I said)_

_Take me in the bathroom __  
Take my clothes off __  
Make love to me up against a dirty wall __  
'Cause I can't wait to get you home (wait to get you home) __  
Take me out the back door __  
Take my clothes off __  
Make love to me up against somebody's car _

_'Cause I can't wait to get you __  
'Cause I can't wait to get you home_

When the song ended Kurt was dancing alone, although it didn't feel that way. The boy might still have been on stage and singing but he was only a few inches above Kurt, and there was less than a few inches between their bodies as they moved together.

The boy turned and hurried away much to Kurt's dismay until he came bounding back a few seconds later, having hastily returned the mic. Kurt grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to the bathroom where he wasted no time before shoving him up against the door.

"Wait!" the boy called as Kurt pushed further into his space and he quickly backed off.

"This isn't what you wanted?" Kurt asked, doubt creeping in. He'd never had a one night stand before, or hooked up in a club bathroom, but he thought this is how it went. For some reason this guy and this time just seemed right. Well, maybe right wasn't the word, but Kurt had no desire to stop, and he was going with his instincts.

"No I just," the boy stuttered out before taking a few deep breaths. "I want to know your name," he said, looking down at his feet to hide a faint blush.

"Kurt. And you?"

"Blaine."

"So Blaine," Kurt said, pitching his voice lower, "does that mean we can," he paused, nipping up his jaw to his ear, "continue?"

"I- yes," Blaine breathed out. Kurt immediately brought his hand down to cup him through his jeans and wasn't surprised to find him already hard. "I've wanted this for weeks," he blurted out and that stopped Kurt.

"Really?"

Blaine nodded vigorously and if Kurt wasn't so turned on he would have found it adorable. "I've seen you a couple times summer and I wanted to come over but I didn't know how."

"Oh so I see how it is, you were too shy to talk to me so you decided to seduce me with that obscene song." Blaine only whined in response, apparently too busy pushing himself into Kurt's hand to do anything else. "Do you know why I had to stop dancing with that guy? Because of this," Kurt said as he pushed his hips forward and grinded his hard cock against Blaine's. "The way you moved your hips, and how your voice got all deep and gravelly, that was torture Blaine."

Kurt knew somebody could come into the bathroom at any moment so he pulled back eliciting a strangled noise from Blaine. "Over here," he called ushering Blaine into the largest stall and quickly pinned him back against the wall.

Their bodies were touching from chest to knees and they writhed against each other. Desperation was hanging thickly in the air and Kurt knew he could get off on this, it wouldn't take much longer, but he wanted it to last. His hands roamed all over, up Blaine's shirt, down his pants, cupping that round ass, but it wasn't enough. He couldn't fully appreciate Blaine's body in this position, and he wouldn't be able to unless they went somewhere that wasn't a dirty bathroom, but there was something else he wanted.

"Will you suck me off?" Kurt asked.

Blaine, who had been taking what Kurt gave him quite happily if the groans were any indication, opened his eyes wide and nodded a few times before scrambling out from wall and dropping to his knees. The eagerness had Kurt moaning before Blaine even fished him out of his pants.

"Always wanted to do this," Blaine mumbled before sucking the head into his mouth. He used a little too much tongue and sucked a little too hard but it only made it more pleasurable for Kurt. This was Blaine's first time and he was so hungry for it, for him.

His orgasm was coming up way too quickly, especially once Blaine started moaning around him, so Kurt concentrated on keeping his hips back to take his mind off it. Blaine only had about half his length in his mouth, but he'd learned to use his tongue more sparingly and was working the rest with his hand. Kurt looked down and the sight of Blaine on his knees, eyes wide and watering as they stared at him, and a groan ripped from his chest. His toes were curling and his breathing turned to panting. Somehow this inexperienced boy was taking him apart faster and better than his ex-boyfriend Adam ever had.

Kurt couldn't hold back any longer so he put his hands on either side of Blaine's head and pulled him back. Blaine opened his mouth, a question on his lips, when understand flashed across his face and he quickly covered Kurt's cock again. It only took two more bobs of his head before Kurt was coming in his mouth and Blaine was swallowing it down.

Kurt would have to lecture him later about STDs and why he shouldn't have done that but hell, he was clean and feeling more sated than he ever had. Once he was feeling human again he opened his eyes and was met with the sight of Blaine's pants half down and Blaine roughly jerking himself off.

"Come here," Kurt said, pushing his pants down slightly to expose his upper thigh. Blaine lurched forward and began humping Kurt's leg in abandon and it took less than a minute for him to come too.

They stood, Kurting leaning against the wall and Blaine leaning against him, until their breathing evened out and the drying come on Kurt's thigh and Blaine softening cock became too uncomfortable. Waddling over to the sink, Kurt grabbed a paper towel, wet it, and washed himself before re-entering the stall and gentle wiping down and still slightly out of it Blaine.

"Thanks," Blaine said softly once Kurt was done. Kurt stared at him, knowing this was the time he should leave, but not wanting too. This was his curse- he always became attached. His only consolation was it seemed Blaine didn't want to leave either.

* * *

"Do you want to come over? My parents aren't home." Blaine immediately cringed after adding that because it made him sound so juvenile. Kurt didn't look that much older but he existed with an air of confidence that Blaine could only dream of. The last thing Blaine needed was Kurt thinking he was some dumb high schooler.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Kurt said, flashing a toothy smile that Blaine hadn't seen before. Smiling himself, Blaine motioned in the direction of the door with his head.

"Besides," Kurt said, sidling up to Blaine so he could whisper in his ear, "I believe you asked me to make love to you up against somebody's car."


End file.
